The Spectator
by onpenandpaper
Summary: Sakura Haruno receives an invitation to a world where she wasn't usually privy to. Set in Canon with alternative character roles.


**You would never understand what it's like.**

I don't really have any counter argument to that. I get it a lot. Like, a LOT lot, you know? My friends aren't wholly civilian, after all. Unlike me, they're either related to a famous shinobi clan and/or have a shinobi brother or sister or cousin, second cousin, aunt, uncle, whatever. I am too, you know! Well, I'm related to a once-famous-now-extinct-shinobi-clan-who-is-supposedly-my-second-cousin-twice-removed… if that makes any sense. Haruno aren't really known for anything other than our bubblegum pink hair, which, might I add, only appears once every three generations. I'm not entirely sure that's such a big deal, though. After all, I am just a civilian.

* * *

We started the clean up a few days ago, right after they announced that this Madara guy was defeated. I was scared, alright. But unlike others, I didn't need to be told that the war will be won. I may be a civilian, but I don't lack faith in the strength of Konoha shinobi. Ok fine. I don't lack faith in the blond guy.

Blond guy. You know…

the one with spiky, unruly hair…

piercing blue eyes…

strong jawline…

(and this is a giveaway) cheek whiskers and bright orange jumpsuit…

Yes. That guy.

I get mocked a lot for believing in him. He's not a god, is what they usually say. Or "you sound like a fangirl" or worse, "what do you know about shinobi?" which is probably the best set of words to silence me. Alright, alright. I know nothing, then.

Except I know that when he was a young boy he was shunned by the whole village for some classified reason - classify my ass. He looked so harmless back then! Well… I was a kid so I guess even a live firecracker was harmless to me. I saw him painting the faces on the Hokage monument - that was a good laugh. I couldn't say why I didn't really make friends with him when I was certain back then that I could have. I guess it's because unlike me, he was in the academy and would one day be a shinobi. He belonged to some elite part of the village that I never got to be part of, no matter how unpopular he was. And boy, was he loud.

Growing up and seeing from the other side wasn't what anyone would know as common. After all, Konoha is, and has always been a shinobi village. Don't ask me why my family wasn't involved in all the shinobi debacle, I couldn't tell you. I don't have fancy foot work, or unworldly strength. I don't know any of the cool techniques and I couldn't do a hand seal to save my life. I run a small dango shop in town. One that I had put up myself way back when I was still studying high school. I'm the only seventeen year old with a dango shop in the village. Yes, that's me.

Too bad Uzumaki Naruto doesn't fancy other food than ramen.

Uzumaki Naruto.

He went away for almost three years, came back looking great, went away again, came back, saved the village from Pein, went away, came back, went away and then won the war. In all those times I was there; a lowly spectator of all his achievements, merely wishing to be let in. I couldn't say if the pride I felt was that of a mother to her child; after all, I had been watching him for some time now. However, my heart swells whenever I see him, and it aches at the same time. From this noisy, silly kid who wants the acknowledgment of the village to this powerful and strong hero loved by the people. He really had come a long way, and still my position hadn't changed. Who was he, really? Is there anything more than that bright smile on his face? Or his endless love of ramen and even that friend he calls Sasuke? And what about the strength that he exudes when the village is in danger and he must - no, shall, protect it? I could only guess.

* * *

It was the fourth day and surprisingly the village was close to looking as it was right before the war began. Thanks to that man they call Yamato and his really cool wood skills, I daresay he gained a lot of admirers since the Pein fight. There wasn't that much to rebuild anyway, since the battle was outside the village; still, there were some things left to do especially building a new section for the hospital to house the wounded.

I liked to hang around to help, I mean, it was the least I could do… and also because there were plenty of stories about the bravery of the men and women at war. I couldn't hide my eyes as they lit up with every story of how the whole Shinobi Alliance worked together, and how Naruto and Sasuke saved the day. I found myself tearing up when I heard that he almost died but was revived by the Kazekage who, some ages ago, had wreaked havoc on Konoha because some guy named Orochimaru used him to destroy the village while he went off to kill the third Hokage. I guess an attack from enemies plus big, ugly sand thing and huge ass toad battling in the middle of the village was just another day in Konoha. Take note, that was years before Pein attacked.

Both times Naruto managed to defy all odds and save the village. You'd think the guy would just get powerful and sit back eating popcorn when the village who denounced him since he was a kid was being destroyed, or maybe appear for a second and yell "KISS MY ASS" to his non-supporters before disappearing to leave the village to eat dust and crumble. But no. I guess he's not that kind of guy.

Yamato said that most of the heroes were still recovering and reassured everyone that Naruto would probably be the first one up because he heals fast. I felt a breath escape my lips at the mention of Naruto's condition, and I couldn't help but smile knowing I might see him running to Ichiraku's one of these days.

* * *

If there ever was an anti-shinobi person in the village, that would be my mother. She's quite the motormouth too; the cringe-inducing, please let me evaporate and disappear into the earth before you say another word kind. I believe the villagers are aware of people like my mother, and how the preference for a quiet, peaceful life where "I shall live to see my grand sons and daughters" wasn't a new thing. We weren't the only pure civilians, after all. Still, it was one of the reasons why some people looked down on me, and knowing I'm not shinobi and would probably never experience a short life I was reduced to some non-heroic success story that never really sparkled and no one would care to hear.

Growing up knowing that I will never be allowed a chance at a ninja life wasn't all that bad. I had plenty of entertainment courtesy of Naruto and those in his class. Overachievers, they all turned out to be. Things might be different now that the war is over, not that I wanted a war in the first place. I do feel like we're in for a good few years of peace. At least, I hope we do. With people like Naruto around you can't help but feel that way. Perhaps his smile has some rich endorphins that diffuse in the air, intoxicating anyone in proximity. I really don't know anything other than he really, really makes me happy.

And he also really makes me sad.

* * *

Today the small playground near the academy had been rebuilt. I took off right after we packed up because my dango shop was being run by my father. And… my father had a thing for giving everyone inappropriate discounts. Well, at least my father brought in a lot of customers. Jounins, plenty of them, and shinobi from other villages whose wounded were recovering at the Konoha Hospital. If I decided to put my mother in there I would have customers, for sure, but consisting mostly of disgruntled shinobi who probably lost their appetite while listening to my mother harp on about how she doesn't undermine the sacrifices of shinobi but in no way was her daughter going to be one much less hook up with one yadda yadda…

"OUCH!"

I had been wiping my sweat with a towel and thanks to my rather large forehead the view ahead was obstructed by the white fluffy towel material. I had stepped on someone's foot.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sor-"

My eyes shot from his foot, which was rather large; to his black pants, which housed rather nicely shaped legs; to his chest, which was pretty cut, to his neck, his cheeks, and his beautiful, bright blue eyes…

His bright blue eyes.

He grinned, scratching the back of his neck and his nose crinkled in such an adorable way that I found myself blushing before I could say another word. He had bandages on his forearms and head, there were bruises and cuts on his neck, and I can only imagine what else was being covered by his pants. And I didn't mean that in a perverted way.

"It's alright 'ttebayo!"

Uzumaki Naruto stood before me, about a couple of inches taller - wow, how did he even get that tall? Do wars stretch your bones in some sort?

"Uh… Could you perhaps tell me if Ichiraku got relocated?"

He had a nice blush on his cheeks… I wonder if that's natural…

"Uhm… Miss?"

"Oh! Yes!" Jesus Christ I thought he was just moving his lips without a sound. Thankfully the words kinda caught up. "I mean, no!"

His brows creased and he jerked his head, seemingly lost.

"Huh?"

A frying pan would be nice. To hit my head with. My heart was racing and my small towel was quite a champion for picking up the sweat building in the palm of my hand.

"Sorry. I just… anyway, what I was trying to say is that Ichiraku didn't move. It's still there. I mean, unless they closed early…"

He stood before me and spoke, as if to himself. "Well… I'm sure I searched this street…"

"Oh but it's not this street!" I interjected, almost too excitedly. Excited or not, what I didn't expect was the sound of his stomach breaking the abrupt silence between us after my little moment.

He chuckled and clutched at his shirt. Why thank you, oh blond keeper of my heart.

"I'm sorry," he smiled and I realized that I must have been a really good person one way or another to witness such a sight. "I think I might be disoriented because of hunger…"

"I can imagine," I bit my lip, wondering if I should push my luck or not; or maybe push my luck and let the heavens push me into the fiery pits of hell later. "Look, why don't I take you there? It's getting dark and I wouldn't want to be responsible if ever you collapse some place because you couldn't find it."

"Oh please… I wouldn't hold you responsible for anything," he smiled again, and it must be the light from the sun setting that made him look like he was looking at me like I'm… pretty. "But I would appreciate it greatly if you could take me there."

Is that a trick question?

"Sure!" I said immediately. Leading the way, I walked beside him with fingers crossed, feet lightly grazing the pavement. I tried not to turn my gaze to him, but I couldn't help it. He limped slightly with every step, and I found myself slowing a little for him.

"Don't slow down, I'm alright."

Well shit. He's quite observant as well.

"Oh I… well, I don't want to cause you any more injury, Naruto." I said it so casually, so easily like we've been friends for a long time. No way. He heard it, and I heard it and now I'm torn between being an honorable person and running off to the next village.

Stupid.

Idiot.

Sakura.

Haruno!

"You… you know my name?" His eyes lit up and so did the rest of his face. Great. All the more reason for me to kiss your large feet.

I forced a chuckle, facing forward. "Who doesn't, eh?" This time it was my turn to scratch the back of my neck. Or claw it, more like.

"I'm sorry. Here I am asking for a favor when I haven't even introduced myself."

"Oh, there's no need. I mean it's not like you're not famous all over the village or the whole world - whole world, actually. Whole world it is."

"I wouldn't want to be walking around not knowing who you are, trust me. I'm Naruto."

He stopped and held a hand out to me. The really beaten and bandaged one.

"Oh, sorry." He withdrew his hand and held out the other, making me want to flush myself down the nearest toilet. What is the matter with this guy? I'm two seconds to confessing my undying devotion with everything he's doing right now.

"I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura." I held out my hand, feeling incredibly sorry for not holding out my hand sooner. He had a firm hold, and a genuine smile. I was incapable of stopping the butterflies in my stomach.

I let go and turned to the next street where the bright yellow light and the unmistakable smell of the broth from Ichiraku made his face light up so much it made me slightly jealous. And also triggered my consciousness that I was bordering on insanity and would do good to douse myself in freshly boiled ramen broth.

"Well, there you are. I'm sure you won't get lost now," I chimed, eyes still on the ramen stand. I was suddenly reminded that my dango shop was still very much open and probably close to bankrupt for the day.

"I won't but… perhaps you can join me?"

Join you? JOIN YOU? What is he doing he could have very well asked for my hand in marriage.

"I do!" SHIT. "I mean, yeah sure! I haven't had ramen in like, weeks!" I lied. I had ramen for lunch.

Well, he was making a beeline for the ramen stand, anyway. I guess I could breathe a little more. I walk after him, mentally reminding myself that this is not a date and if I ever did think that way may the heavens strike me down by a bolt of lighting, my soul be damned forever.


End file.
